The present invention relates to a plastic preform. Such plastic preforms have been known for a long time from the prior art and e.g. serve to be moulded to become plastic containers (e.g. beverage bottles) in the course of blow moulding processes, in particular stretch-blow moulding processes. In the process, the heated plastic preform is usually moulded to a container by means of a stretch-blow moulding machine. In this connection, also known from the prior art are containers which are shaped such that they are not rotation-symmetrical but have an oval cross-section, for example. Additionally, containers exist wherein the lid has to be orientated so it is fitted in the correct position with regard to the bottle body which may be required because of the container design or also because of technical conditions.
This orientation is usually achieved by means of cams or notches in the region of the mouthpiece of the plastic preform which can be aligned with a mechanical tool. This in turn results in impaired performances.
A device and method for blow moulding a container is known from EP 1 279 477 A1. Furthermore, EP 0 835 736 B1 describes a device for blow moulding and a device for injection stretch-blow moulding of containers. In the process, rotation devices to rotate the plastic preform about its longitudinal axis during the transport of the preform as well as alignment devices to align the handle projecting from the preform into a given direction are provided.
An object of the present invention is to provide a plastic container and in particular a plastic preform which can be more easily aligned or sealed in comparison with preforms known from the prior art.